Going Big Brother
by Golden Pikachu
Summary: In which Callen and Sam get to have a friendly brotherly 'chat' to Eric before his first date with Nell. Of course, being two highly ranked agents trained in the art of killing does help get your point across.


Special Agents G Callen and Sam Hanna entered the LA OSP centre to see both their intelligence analyst and tech operator tear off their headsets and flop into each of their swivel chairs, letting out a deep sigh in unison.

"Rough day?" Callen smirked, walking into the tech cave and leaning over the centre desk, propping his elbow onto the table and resting his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it." The redhead sighed, her words becoming muffled as she ran her hands along her face.

"While you guys were off fighting the bad guys, Nell and I were trapped up here, trying to stop Jackson and his crew from gaining access into our system." Eric elaborated to the two agents. "I never thought I would miss sunlight so much." He added as an afterthought.

"What time is it?" Nell asked drearily. She hadn't looked at a clock or the sky all day, so for all she knew it could have been midnight and she wouldn't have noticed.

"9:30." Sam replied, glancing at his watch for an answer. The former Navy SEAL watched as a smile broke out onto Eric's face.

"Sweet, we could still make it," He glanced over towards his tech partner and shared a look. Callen could only stand and watch as what looked to be an entire conversation exchanged between the two techs with just looks and no words. True, he and Sam often did the exact same thing, but that was the outcome of 5 strong years spent as partners. Eric and Nell had only been paired together for little over a year now, and yet they seemed to have picked up their private skill in just the first few months of their partnership. That alone spoke deeply about how close the two techs had become.

"Cool, I'll just grab my bag and jacket." Nell gave another small smile before passing by the three men and exiting the room with new found energy and enthusiasm. Callen watched with barely contained amusement as the blonde tech's eyes followed his partner out of the room, only snapping back to the agents when she was well and truly gone.

"So," Callen drawled, once he was sure Nell had left and was out of earshot. Eric's head turned quickly to the older agent, aware of the serious tone the agent had suddenly added to his voice, "Tonight's the first official date." The tech squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Sam brought a heavy hand onto his swivel chair, drawing him out from his desk and pulling him chair and all into the centre of the OSP room.

"Um.. yeah."

"And what are your intentions with her?" Sam asked, circling the nervous tech as if he were in an interrogation.

"Uh, I plan on dating her." Eric laughed nervously, but quickly stopped when he realized Sam was dead serous. The looks both mean gave him weren't exactly helping his discomfort.

"Are you sure? A smart guy like yourself, are you sure you're not hoping for anything else?" The blue eyed agent casually laid out his gun out across the light table as he talked, the action definitely not going unnoticed by Eric. Suddenly the blonde man was very much aware of the fact that it was just him alone with two highly trained agents (both armed with guns) in the OSP centre. Both figures loomed over him, casting dark shadows on his shrinking figure.

"N-no, believe me I really didn-"

"Because you understand that we see Nell as like a sister to the both of us," Sam cut him off, gesturing to himself then to his partner. "And you know how protective we are of family."

"Well yeah, but honestly I do-"

"And just to remind you, if you hurt her, in anyway, you'll have to face us. And believe me, we have ways with dealing with things like that." As if to prove his point, Callen carelessly picked up his gun from the table and examined it in the light, "In more ways that you can imagine." Eric gulped at the thought. True, both of them were trained agents, and could probably kill him without leaving any evidence behind. Eric shuddered at the thought. The tech jumped in his chair as Sam placed two giant hands on his shoulders behind him, firmly holding him in place.

"Just remember that we'll always be watching."

Nell strolled back into OSP a few moments later, jacket and bag in hand. In those few moments Callen had returned his gun to its holster, and Sam had picked up a case file left on the centre table and had proceeded to skim read over it, as if nothing at all had happened since she left the room. That left Eric, still on his chair, still sitting in the middle of the room, still with a terrified look on his face.

"Hey, ready to go?" Nell asked, slightly confused at the state of her partner. Eric cast a quick and fear filled glance at Callen and Sam in turn before answering.

"Uh, yeah! Let's go."

Leading out his date, Eric could feel the piercing stares of both brown and blue eyes. Needless to say, the tech was not the least bit surprised to find later on the drive home the dark shadow of Callen's Aston Martin falling on his car as the pair of agents expertly tailed the dating couple home, or at the restaurant where the duo appeared two booths away, faces shrouded by menus but eyes constantly staring at them, despite the fact that Eric had purposely not told them the name of the restaurant they would be visiting.

What could he say, they did their job way to well.

**Just a short one-shot I thought of, cause I so saw Callen and Sam tormenting Eric like this! Hope you like it, reviews are loved :D**


End file.
